Childhood Gone
by compulsiveobsesser17
Summary: Wee!chesters! A series of one shots started right after the fire. See how Sam and Dean got their start. If you have ideas review! Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1 Yes Sir

**A/N: This is going to be a series of one shots. This is the day after the fire. I've read around the internet and know that John and the boys actually stayed with friends for a couple of weeks before hunting but this is how i'm writing it. This is the begining for Sam and Dean. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Sam and Dean... "NO I'M KIDDING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. AHHH DEAN GIRLS." *RUNS* BLOCKED IN BY SAM GIRLS "NO I'M SORRY, PLEASE NO!**

Yes, sir.

November 3, 1983

There's bright orange fire, he can feel the heat from where he's standing. His dad suddenly runs out of the room, Sam's room, with the small baby.

"Take your brother outstide as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" Dean didn't know what to do, he was scared and he didn't know where his mom was so he did as he was told. He grabbed his brother in his arms and ran down the stairs, careful not to fall. Once he was out the door and standing in the middle of the lawn, Dean turned to look at the house.

"It's alright, Sammy. I got you, you're okay." Then his dad runs out and picks both boys up.

"Gotcha!" Then there's a loud scary noise and Dean awakes form his nightmare. There are tears streaming down his face and his heart pounding in his small chest. Dean looked frantically around the unfamilar room. It was the motel room his dad had rented out. They couldn't stay in their house anymore because of the fire.

John walked inot the room, head bowed, bottle of alcohol in hand.

"Daddy?" The older man looked at his son, face drawn and distraut.

"Yeah, Dean?" His voice was thick and his words slurred.

"Where's mommy? When's she coming back?" John switched gears from being sad to angry quickly.

"Don't you ever talk about Mary, ever! Your mother's dead and she's never coming back." Dean began to cry. He was only a four year old child.

"Mommy, I want Mommy." John stepped closer, hand flying forward. Dean cried out in pain and cupped his stinging cheek.

"Shut up boy!"

"Yes," he whimpered.

"Yes, what," his father growled.

"Yes, sir." Wails started to errupt from the next bad over.

"Take care of Sam. I'm going out." Dean was still in burning pain.

"Yes, sir." John stomped angrily out of the room and slammed the door closed bahind him. His father had yelled at him, sometimes he had even threatened to hit htm but he had never actually done it. Now that he had Dean was afraid. What if he did something wrong and his father hit him again? Dean contined to cry in his bed for a moment but so did Sam. The boy got up and went to his younger brother.

"It's okay, Sammy," he mumbled picked up the baby. "It's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

A/N: Did ya like it? Personly I like the ended, not trying to sound conceeded or anything but it WAS sweet. I know when John hit him it was a little over the top, but i figured a little violence was needed.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 What To DO

A/N: I've been uploading stories like crazy, I know. I've up like two or three one shots out since this morning. Well it's really boring at my house. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm borrowing them.. hehe ;D

Title: What To Do

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

November 5, 1983

Dean's laying in his own bed, in his own room again. There was a dim white light around the figure that leaned over him. She was young and blond and beautiful. She was his mother.

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Dean." She moved closer to kiss his forehead. "Remember you'll always be safe. There're angels watching over you." A sleepy smiled appeared on his lips. "Be the best big brother you can. It's you job to take care of Sammy, protect him."

"I will. I promise."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Mommy." She began to hum, it was the same song she did every night.

"Hey, Jude...," she sung softly. Dean let his eyes shut. Suddenly the humming stopped and it was too hot in the room. he opened his eyes only to see flames all around him.

"Mom? Mommy," he called out. There was no response besides the roar of the fire. Then there was crying, a high-pitched baby whine. "Sam?" Dean managed to go around the flames in his room and into the smokey hallway. He coughed as he made his way down the hall to Sam's room. "Sammy!" The whines and cries continued. Dean somehow got the door to swing open and relive giant flames durrounding his little brother's crib. He didn't help but he was by himself. Dean turned around so he could go get his mom but instead of a hallway there was just a dark void.

"Daddy? Mommy?' Silence answered. A tear trickled down Dean's cheek. He couldn't do this by himself, he was too afraid. There was a small sound, a whisper in the back of his mind. It was his mother's voice.

_Take care of Sammy, protect him_. Dean nodded to the voice.

The four year old with dirty blond hair, dark green eyes, and a few freckles nodded; his face more determined that anyone would have thought possible. The flames were ceiling high and the heat was almost painful but there was a sound that kept him going.

His brother's cries. They told him what to do, he had to protect Sammy. Dean ran towards the crib, into the flames.

He awoke with a start, breathing harshly, eyes wet. The motel room was empty. The only other person being in there was Sam. He was wiggling next to him, crying. Dean wiped his tears away so he could see clearer and pick up Sam.

He tried to bounce him in his arms, like he had seen his mother do but it did nothing. Dean tried to remember everything that his mom would do if Sam started crying. Sometimes if he was sleepy the bouncy thing would work. Maybe this time he had a dirty diaper. Dean checked it but the diaper was clean. Sam was starting to get heavy in Dean's arms and he still hadn't found a way to make him be quiet.

"Are you hungry, Sammy?" Of course the only respone he received was more whining but Dean took that as a yes. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make your bottle." Dean placed Sam back and the bed and ran into the kitchen part of the motel. Sam's baby bag was thrown over a chair, that was where the formula and bottles were. Dean had helped his mom make Sam's bottle before and he thought he remembered how.

"Some water," he mumbled to himself, filling the bottle to a peticular line at the tap. He was standing on a chair because he wasn't tall enough otherwise. "Then a little powder," he ran to the table and put in a scoop of formula. Dean covered the opening with his hand, shook it, then placed it in the microwave. He went to check on Sam. The six month old had rolled himself to the near edge of the bed.

"Careful Sammy," Dean said as he moved him back to the middle. Sam continued to whine and fuss. The microwave beeped. Dean walked back to the kitchen to retrieve to bottle. He placed the top on and checked th mixture to make sre it wasn't too hot. It was fine. He went back to the bed. Dean sat on it, legs crossed with Sam placed on his lap, the bottle of formula in his small hand.

"Here you go Sammy." Dean held the bottle closer to the baby's mouth. He imediatly reached for the bottle and latched his mouth onto the nipple.

"Wow, you were hungry." Suddenly Dean's stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was. But there was nothing he could do about that at the moment, Sam had to be fed first, he was only a baby and couldn't get his own foo. No one else feed him either. His dad wasn't there to care of Sam. When John was gone, Dean was the one who had to do everything. His mom wasn't there anymore but she had been the one who showed and taught him what to do.

The four year old looked down at his baby brother. Sam's eyes were wide open as he drank down the bottle. He was starring up at Dea in wonder.

"Hey Sammy." Dean's stomach rumbled again and Sam pushed his bottle away from him and giggled. He reached his hand up to pat Dean's cheek, a large smile on his face. The baby gurgled and laughed. For a moment Dean could have sworn he heard Sam make a coherent sound.

"De!"

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

A/N: It was sappy, I know but come on! You know you loved it!

Please Review! Castiel commands you to do so!


End file.
